Rise of the Dragons
by luffyking2405
Summary: AU R L J! It has been more than 100 years since the death of the last dragon and a little over 10 years since the Targaryen lost the Iron throne to Robert Baratheon, now as the realm stands onthe brink of extinction with threats everywhere. Will the Targaryen family reclaim what is theirs by right of blood? Will Jon Snow be the prince that was promised?
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry about the delays in my other stories but between real life problems, writers block and so on I didn't have time to write things about my other stories as of now the next chapter of How a locked box changes everything is about 25% done and the next chapter of Special Agent Franks is about 20% done.

Now this particular thing wouldn't stay quiet in my mind so I had to put in on paper...

I currently don't have a beta and am looking for one, please excuse the somewhat poor endlish as it isn't my mother language.

Disclaimer : I don't own A Song Of Ice And Fire nor Game of Thrones that belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Letters and Flashback_

* * *

Tower of Joy Dorne 283 After Aegon's Conquest.

The sword fight between the three Kingsguard led by their commander Gerold Hightower and the seven Stark's soldier led by the new lord of Winterfell Eddard « Ned » Stark was still going when a piercing scream coming from the tower interrupted the fight.

Lord Stark disregarding the fight he was engaged in with Arthur Dayne the sword of the morning rushed inside the tower screaming his sister's name.

"Lyanna !"

Strangely the only Kingsguard left alive didn't take advantage of the fact that his opponent turned his back to him and ran after him worry etched on his face.

The remaining Stark men that were left alive Howland Reed and Lord William Dustin looked at each other and ran after their Lord and his opponent fearing for their commander and lord's life.

* * *

Inside the tower.

Ned came barreling inside the chamber from where the screams came from, and what he saw inside it left him stunned : his sister was laying on a bed wich covers were drenched in blood and she held a screaming babe at her bossom.

"Is that a way to come into a lady's room dear brother ?" asked the pale Lyanna trying to lift the spirits of everyone in the room.

"Lyanna…. " whispered Ned who was still trying to figure out what had happened, his toe of voice made his sister cry.

"I am sorry Ned so Sorry … Father and Brandon …. it's my fault…. " cried the young mother.

" No ! the only one at fault is the Mad King and he is dead….But Lyanna I need to know why ? " said the young Lord of Winterfell.

" I loved him, Rhaegar…..Robert is a whorelover and no matter how much you told me to leave him a chance I couldn't do it, and so when Rhaegar came looking for me I went willingly with him, and we were wed here in Dorne, this babe is his son, Rhaegar named him Jaehaerys but I like to call him Jon….. Promise me that you will take care of him Ned promise me. "

" Lyanna you will take care of him yourself. " pleaded the elder brother to his youger sister.

" Don't be a fool brother even I know that I won't last much longer without a maester and there isn't one nearby. Please Ned I need this, Promise me you will take care of him…. " pleaded Lyanna her strenght beginning to leave her body.

" Yes I promise…. " whispered Ned as his sister died smiling knowing her child would be well taken care of. Ned cried with his young nephew in one arm and his sister hand in his other hand.

Time passed and no one dared to say anything, then Howland Reed came besides his crying lord and pulled the siblings hands apart.

" My Lord you must decide what to do about the bodies outside and about the child. " said the heai of Greywater Watch.

" Dayne, Was everything true ? " asked the lord of Winterfell to the kingsguard who was also one of Rhaegar's best friend.

" ….Yes After the birth of Aegon, the maesters said that a new birth could be extremely dangerous for Elia, Rhaegar knew that while he had a son he needed another since the succession was still endangered considering Aerys' state of mind. And so like Aegon I Rhaegar felt that he needed a second queen, and since the first one came from the south, the second would come from the north to show the realm that he didn't do favoritism. After the tourney at Harrenhal The prince was supposed to go north and tour the northern famillies looking for a worthy bride but during th tourney he met and fell in love with your sister. The prince did all that in secret because of the king highly paranoid mind and so he took your sister to be his second wife, but what worries me is that your sister was supposed to have left a message in Winterfell about her leaving and why…. " explained Arthur Dayne.

" ….I see, I was in the Vale during that time and Brandon was in Riverrun getting ready for his wedding, then he rushed to King's Landing demanding Rhaegar's head then the King called father and then we all know what happened…..Damm you Brandon why didn't you wait for confirmation before rushing head first. " recalled Ned about the timeline before the rebellion.

" I see it was a misunderstanding and the actions of the Mad King that caused the rebellion, what shall we do now because there is noway that I shall bend the knee to your brutish friend. The only king I shall recognise is in your arms. " said the last loyal Kingsguard.

" I am not sure about my friend, even if he didn't order I the was pretty glad about the attack on the Red Keep and the actions of the false knights Gregor Cleganne and Amory Lorch, they were the one to butcher and kill Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon on the order of Tywin Lannister no doubt. " grumbled Eddard.

" If he acted like this I wonder how he will react of knowing about his Grace. " said Arthur.

"My Lord, Ser Dayne the young lad look like a northerner, we could all say that he is a bastard to one of us northern men…. " proposed Howland Reed, with Lord Dustin nodding along.

" We could always say he is from Brandon's seed, we all know how the wild wolf was with the girls back home." said Lord Dustin.

" No, He is mine, his name is Jon Snow, Robert will understand why I wouldn't speak about the mother considering how he knows I view honor. If we say he is from another Robert will want to know who the mother is if only to entertain himself. " said Ned. " So we all agree about this. This boy is know my bastad Jon Snow and no one will ever speak about what happened here. "

"Lord Stark two things, first I will go with you to Winterfell under disguise, say I was killed alongside my brothers to anyone who asks but I swore a vow to the boy's mother and father to be his Kingsguard. Second should the realm needs it I would like to rise for your nephew, I know where the proofs of his legitimacy are so there shouldn't be any problems. "

" Agreed. " swore Lord Stark.

And that's how the combat of the Tower of Joy ended, from the three Kingsguards only one survived Lord Commander Gerold Hightower died killed by Lord Dustin, Ser Oswell Whent died killed by Ser Martyn Cassel. From the seven Northmen only three survived, Ser Martyn Cassel was slain by Gerold Hightower, Ser Mark Rysswell died slain by Ser Arthur Dayne, Theo Wull did slain by Arthur Dayne Ethan Glover died slain by Arthur Dayne.

* * *

Winterfell 289 After Conquest

Six years have passed since Robert's Rebellion and the event of the Tower of Joy, the young Jon Snow now aged six was exploring some of the older parts of Winterfell's keep. His father Lord Eddard Stark had answered the call to arms of the King Robert I in answer of the Greyjoys' Rebellion. This left the caslte of Winterfell in the hands of Lady Catelyn Stark who didn't like Jon since he wasn't her son but a bastard of his father. His half brother and sister, Robb and Sansa were waiting for their mother t give birth to their youngest sibling. Jon wasn't with them since he knew Lady Stark wouldn't like it.

Normally jon wouldn't have been able to explore the castle as his minder a Dornish bastard by the name of Damon Sand would normally watch over him in his father absences but the man was asked to go with his father since apparently Damon was gisted with the sword.

Jon kept going in his exploration and entered an old part of the keep left unhabited form a long time ago judging by all the dirt and cobwebs on the walls and roofs, Jon knew that it wasn't lived in since Lady Catelyn asked the servants to keep the castle the cleanest possible and sometimes Jon was even asked to help cleaning.

Jon entered what looked like his father's office, and went through the usual hidden spots and when he opened a closet, he found an old chest with a yellowed piece of parchement on it, curious Jon went to see what was on it. What he saw on the letter made his eyes go round.

 _Dear Descendant and Lord of Winterfell_

 _Inside my office you will find something King Aegon I gave our familly in thanks for me saving his life and the life of his dragon Balerion the black dread from the hands of Wildings. I write this letter in the third year after the conquest but I got the gifts four years earlier. At the times there wasn't an Iron Throne and the Targaryens weren't kings but Lords of Dragonstone, they were seven kings at the time, Argilac Durrandon the Storm King, Mern XI Gardener King of the Reach, Loren I Lannister King of The Rock, Ronnel Arryn King of the Mountain and the Vale, his regent Shanna Arryn, Harren the Black Hoare, King of the Isles and the Rivers, Meria Martell Princess of Dorne and me._

 _Before long we heard rumours of the fall of Harrenhal and the Fields of Fire, three of the kingdoms had fallen in a very shortime, I knew that sooner or later Aegon would turn his attention on the North and soon enough scouts reported that an army was camping just south of the Neck. I immediatly called the banners but before we could march south words came from the Night's Watch of a King Beyond The Wall and that the wall would soon fall to the wildlings. The choice came easily we marched North because should the wall fall then all Westeros would have been in danger from what's lying further north._

 _It was during a battle between the wildings army and ours that he flew in, riding on his dragon Balerion, Aegon Targaryen was alone he obviously wanted to use his flying pet to scout our armies but not knowing the geography of the North he got lost and ended up further north that what he intended. The wildings seeing such a creature immediatly targeted him and soon a giant sent a huge rock right at the dragon head, both creature and rider fell on the ground, the man was uninjured and got ready to defend both his life and his dragon's from the wildings. I suppoose I could have left him all alone therefore ending his conquest here and there, but I didn't, I went and fought alongisde him Ice and Blackfyre bathing together in wilding's blood._

 _It was after the battle during the talkings that followed that he offered me these priceless gifts in thanks, I then bent the knee to him and got him to understand the importance of the Night's Watch, we signed a treaty where all the criminals and volunteer of the south would take the black instead of being merely executed._

 _In the box you will find the gifts of Aegon but no one was able to open them maybe you will be able to._

 _The last King of Winter Torrhen Stark._

After reading the letter Jon opened the chest to see what these mysterious gifts were, inside he found three stones one was whiter than the snow, one was darker than the blackest night and the last one was redder than blood. When the young boy touched the stones he undertood that te stones weren't mere stones but fossilised eggs and even better dragon eggs. Knowing he couldn't move the eggs now the boy swore to do it once he grew up a little.

After his discoveries Jon returned to the main part of the keep when an excited Robb ran into him.

" There you are ! We have a sister ! " yelled the heir of Winterfell happy to see his pack grow.

" Really ?! " asked Jon his eyes brightening at the thought of another younger sister.

" Yes, She is with Mother right now. Wanna see her ? " asked the young Stark.

" I can't your mother would have my hide. " grumbled the young bastard.

" I forgot….Sorry. " said Robb looking quite guilty to have forgotten the current relationship between his mother and his half brother.

" Young Robb, Young Jon, there you are Now that Lady Stark brought young Arya into this world I am free once more to teach you your lesson come along your sister is aready in the classroom. " said maester Luwin coming from behind Robb.

With that said the maester escorted the two young boys back inside the keep for more lessons about the history of Westeros and all the great famillies.

Soon after the birth of their little sister a raven came bearing the news of the victory over the Greyjoys and their rebellion. Lord Eddard and the army of the north were to return sooner rather than later.

* * *

Two weeks later.

As it was announced Lord Stark returned to Winterfell roughly two weeks after the letter came, but he wasn't alone a young boy was with him.

Lord Stark introduced the boy as Theon Greyjoy youngest son of Balon Greyjoy yet his only living son as his two elder brothers were killed during the siege of Pyke.

During the next ten years Robb grew closer to Theon while Jon remained distant as he and the young Grejoy didn't like one another. The Stark family also grew during these ten years with two new brothers Bran, born one year after Arya and Rickon born in 293 After the Conquest.

During all these years Jon kept the dragon eggs he found a secret, many times he was tempted into revealing this secret to someone, mainly Robb his closest brother as he may be the only one of his family not to reveal anything about them but since the Stark heir grew close to Theon Greyjoy, Jon kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Essos City State of Pentos 298 After the Conquest.

Far away from Westeros and King's Landing the remainig member of the house Targaryen hid in the house of magister Illyrio Mopatis.

In the great hall of the house, four people were in a meeting, the owner of the house the rotund Illyrio Mopatis, the angry king Viserys Targaryen, his sister Daenerys Targaryen and their niece Rhaenys Targaryen, the fact about her is that all of Westeros think she died in the sack of King's Landing when in fact thanks to luck and the action of several men she was able to escape with her life and join with her family in Essos.

Viserys was growing angrier the longer he remained in hiding from the Usurper and his assassins.

" How long as it's been since the Usurper and his dogs butchered our familly and took away what was ours !? And both of you are happy hidding here like cowards ! " roared the would be king.

" Your Grace, I understand what your saying but we currently don't have any armies and I don't think the great houses of Westeros will rise for you if you can't bring some armies on the table. " stated Illyrio trying to keep the young false king from making rash decisions

" I wasn't talking to you fool, I was talking to my sister and my niece ! But I fear you are right, those sheep and dogs won't move a finger content as they are. "

" I don't agree with that, My Uncles the Prince Doran and Oberyn would rise for us should they learn I am alive and if you promise them the Lannister's heads. " stated the young Rhaenys.

" I won't have anything to do with those cowards who bent the knees instead of fighting, Unbowed Unbent Unbroken, is that right, Well Dorne Bowed to the Usurper, Bent the Knee and Broke ! So keep your foolish idea to yourself you Dornish Whore ! " scoffed the child of the Mad king who missed the looks his sister and his niece gave one another.

" Your Grace, I may have an idea or two that could help you but bear in mind that it will take time to prepar either plans. " said the magister trying to coerce the king into listening to him, something that was obvious to anyone but the king.

" Go on…. "

" As you know wu currently lack any intel on the situation in the Seven Kingdom of Westeros it is why I took the chance to convince an exilee into joining us he is here waiting to swear fealty to you. As for the other thing as you know we lack an army so I have been looking for one and it seems that Khal Drogo leader of the Dothraki's largest Khalassar is looking for a bride we could offer either your sister or your niece in exchange for his help in retaking the Iron Throne. " explained the rotund man.

" Interesting proposals my friend how long would it take to go with option two ? "

" Merely a year Your Grace. "

" Very well engage in talks to make this wedding a reality we will let him choose wich one he wants, as for me I will go talk with this westerosi man. " stated Viserys earning himself the silent ire of his niece and of his sister.

In the room next to the hall stood Ser Jorah Mormont, formerly Lord of Bear Island of the North and only knight of the northern kingdom before his exile.

The man was pacing back and forth showing his nervousness, shortly after his exile by the lord of Winterfell for owning slaves, something that have been outlawed since Aegon I, he had been approached by the Master of Whisperer of the King of Westeros : Lord Varys who told him that in exchange for informations on the Targaryens the king would allow him to return home.

" There is the Westerosi man I told you about Your Grace. Ser Jorah Mormont here is King Viserys the third of his name, King of the Andals, The Rhyonar and the First Men, King of the Seven Kingdom and Lord Protector of the realm. Your Grace this is Ser Jorah Mormont. " said Illyrio introducing the two man to one another.

" Tell me Ser Mormont who are you and why are you here ? " asked the king to the knight.

" I am Jorah of house Mormont, I am here to swear fealty to ou the rightfull king of Westeros, I bring you news of the realm. " said the knight.

" Great but do your swear in your own name and do you swear house Mormont ? " asked the king.

" Sadly I can only swear fealty to you in my own name as House Mormont is currently headed by my aunt Lady Maege since my father took the black and I have been exiled. " explained Jorah.

" I see, very well I shall accept it, now tell me the news of my Kingdom. " ordered Viserys.

" The situation of the real mis quite simple your Grace, The Usurper does nothing but drink and whore his way into an ealy grave, the Hand Lord Jon Arryn is the one that does the ruling " said Jorah to his new king.

" I see and who would support my claim if I were to do it now ? "

" No one, I advise you to wait until the Usurper is dead something that will happen sooner rather than later as he does nothing but drink and whore all day. "

" No one would help me as ong as that dog yet lives ?! That is unforgivable ! " roared Viserys.

" Your Grace wait ! The thing is when the Usurper will die the throne would go to his eldest Joffrey Baratheon but the thing is Joffrey listen only to his mother Cersei Lannister and Cersei obeys her Father Tywin Lannister. The brother of the Usurper probably won't like it, the Martell's would hate it The Tyrell would have to be bought but by then you could stake your claim while all of them will bicker amongst one another. "

" Oh ?! But I will need an army for that, thankfully I may have one sooner rather than later that is good. Thank you Ser Jorah you have done a great service to your King. Illyrio contact that Dothraki as soon as you can I want that army to be ready to go to war when the Usurper's body is still warm. " said Viserys

" Yes Your Grace I will begin right away. "

Over the year Illyrio contacted the Dothraki and talk about the wedding began, The Khal would come to Pentos the next year to make his choice then the wedding will happen.

In Westeros things have changed to as the Hand of the King Jon Arryn died, Leaving the king Robert to choose his friend Eddard ''Ned'' Stark as the next Hand so the court would make it's way from King's Landing to Winterfell.

To be continued….

* * *

I am again sorry for the delays in my other stories nevertheless reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Again I am sorry but between schoolwork(who knew makig video games could be so much work), family trouble and writer's block I haven't been writing very much but I 'll try to be more active in the future

I currently don't have a beta and am looking for one, please excuse the somewhat poor endlish as it isn't my mother language.

Disclaimer : I don't own A Song Of Ice And Fire nor Game of Thrones that belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Letters and Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 1: Return of the Dragons

Westeros Winterfell 298 After the Conquest

It has been two weeks since Ned Stark left Winterfell to be Hand of the King, two weeks since the young Bran fell from the Tower he was climbing from and still he remained in a coma, two weeks since Rob took up the title of lord of Winterfell in his father's absence.

The king had come in Winterfell looking for a new Hand and found it in his old friend and lord of the north Eddard ''Ned'' Stark, in order to bind the two families together the king also betrothed his son and heir Joffrey Baratheon to his new Hand's daughter Sansa. With that in mind Eddard would leave with his two daughters for King's Landing to take up his role leaving Winterfell and the North in Robb's capable hands. The Stark heir would get help from his mother Lady Catelyn Stark and from Maester Luwin, Jon was at first going to join the Night's Watch as he thought he didn't have a future in Winterfell with his father gone but a conversation he had with Damon Sand his caretaker and friend, who went to King's Landing with his father since he had business to do in the south, made him change his mind at the last minute.

 _Flashback a month and a half ago_

 _"You really want to go to the Night's Watch Jon? Whatever for?" asked the dornish knight._

 _"Because there I could make a name for myself other than being the leaving proof of my father's dishonor." stated the young teen._

 _"You don't have to go to the Night's Watch right away! You don't know what you will miss if you go up there!"_

 _"What could I miss, a wife? Who would marry a bastard?"_

 _"You are so stuborn…. You know what let's make a deal wait until Bran wakes up or dies, if yo don't you could miss the opportunity to say goodbye to your brother." pleaded Damon Sand_

 _"Fine you win." softly said Jon sighing at the thought of Bran's state._

 _Flashback end_

Jon was currently hiding in his safe place, the tower he found years ago where no one would come, here he could think in peace. Robb was doing the lordly duties with Maester Luwin's help as Lady Stark was still at Bran's side and wouldn't budge until her son was awake again.

Suddenly a strange smell seemed to come from outside, Jon went near the window to see what was that smell only to stiffen in shock as a great fire seemed to engulf the lower levels of his tower and the one next to it.

In panic the teen rushed to the door only to freeze in shock as the fire was slowly going up the stairs, the dust and cobwebs helped feed the fire, Jon slowly backed away as he came with the realization that he was trapped between a fire or a fall that would surely kill him.

His only hope was that someone would extinguish the fire soon.

The fire was now burning through the door of the room he was in, Jon in his panic slipped and banged his head quite hard on the heavy desk that was in this room. Jon knew no more.

/

Robb stood in the great hall of Winterfell, thinking about how he felt torn apart between worry for his family and the tasks he had to do as the actin lord of Winterfell.

Theon Greyjoy one of his friend stood next to him helping him as the young Greyjoy was to inherit his father's title so this was a great help to him. Maester Luwin was also next to Robb as the Maester of Winterfell helped Ned before he would help his son as well.

Suddenly a servant came through the door yelling : "FIRE!"

Robb stood abruptly "Quick gather everyone we must put that fire down."

"Yes my Lord right away." Replied the servant as he rushed to get help.

Soon all the servants and the guards were outside doing all they could to extinguish the fire that was threatening to destroy the keep. It took them a while but they were able to defeat the fire without losing much of the castle in the process.

Thankfully the fire was far from the living quarters, it only destroyed an abandoned part of the keep, as acting lord Robb got down to it an tried to find out how the fire started out.

He found out that no one could figure out when, where and how the fire started something quite strange as it seemed that it was no accident and a fire couldn't start without help that far in the north thanks to the cold weather.

"Bran and Mother!" exclaimed the acting lord in worry before rushing to his little brother bedchambers.

When he got there he was surprised to see a corpse of an unknown man on the floor throat torn apart, his half-brother's wolf standing over it the muzzles painted red, his mother's hands wounded standing dazed near his little brother's bed and finally his little brother awake in his bed.

"What happened here?!" yelled Robb shocked at the sight before him.

"Robb! I….I don't know, I was sitting next to Bran when this strange man came into the room armed with a dagger, he grumbled that he was only here for Bran before trying to kill him. I injured my hands keeping him from killing your brother and then the bastard's beast torn the intruder's throat out." Explained Lady Stark.

Hearing those words coming from his mother made the acting lord furious "I will get to the bottom of this mother I promise you, whoever did this will pay much dearly."

With all the things that went done in Winterfell no one noticed that Jon Snow wasn't seen since well before the fire started.

Winterfell Lord's office

The acting lord stood behind his desk looking at his advisors, His own mother Lady Catelyn Stark, Maester Luwin, ser Rodrick Cassel and Theon Greyjoy.

"The attack on my brother… I won't let that pass, Maester Luwin what could you tell me about this knife?" asked Robb.

"Hmm It looks like Valeryan steel, not something a commoner could possess…." Pondered the maester.

"What will you do now Robb?" asked Theon expecting Robb to do something exciting for once.

"Someone will have to go to King's Landing to warn father and maybe find out who did this, I think that this is linked with the ones that pushed Bran from the tower, he lust have seen something up there….something that someone doesn't want anyone to know."

"I will go, I know someone in the capital that could help me find out who the real owner of that dagger is." Stated Lady Stark "And maybe I could use this to see my daughters."

"No mother I need you here, Jon will go." Stated Robb looking around expecting to find his half-brother brooding somewhere in the room as Jon was someone whose advice was always sound.

"The bastard!? Why would you send that boy down south!?" shouted the lady angered that her own son choose the brother that wasn't born from her over his own mother.

"Milady your son is right, Jon because of his birth would rise much less attention than someone of your standing." Explained ser Cassel to the fuming redheaded lady.

"And where is young Jon he isn't here and I didn't see him anywhere when I came here?" asked Luwin.

"I don't know I didn't see him either…."

"He must be hiding somewhere ashamed that he provided the diversion the assassin needed." Said Catelyn not hiding the loath she felt about Jon.

"Ser Cassel, Theon please arrange a search for him." Ordered the lord feeling slightly angry with himself as he forgot about his own brother due to all the events that took place during the day before.

/

Winterfell's abandoned tower.

Jon slowly woke up, the poor young man felt weird having slept on the hard groung instead of in his bed.

When the young man opened his eyes he starred shocked at what he saw before him: three baby dragons layed around him in the remains of their eggs, seeing him getting up the three dragons screeched in an happy manner at the man.

In his mind the young man felt three new presences that weren't there before so he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"What the… dragons How why?" softly said Jon in shock wondering how the hell did dragon's eggs that were centuries old managed to hatch to him of all people.

'How could such beautiful creatures could be attached to someone like me…it doesn't make sense.' Thought the young man as he kept starring at the three young dragons.

The dragons where of the same color as their eggs : One Black one white and one red.

Being an avid reader Jon immediately found names for the dragons, turning to the black one he said "You will be called Balerion, like your namesake you will bring fear in the heart of our enemies." The young Balerion screeched his agreement of the name.

Turning to the white dragon Jon tried to think about a good name for it "How about Torrhen?" asked the young man.

The dragon screeched in apparent fury at the name. "Oh you are female, my bad I didn't think about the possibility. How about Rhaelle then."

Happy to have find a name to the liking of the winged lizard Jon turned to the last of the young dragons. "You are a fiery one but you are male without a doubt so how about Ashaar?"

The red dragon screeched his approval of the name it was given.

Jon then slowly walked out of the ruined office he was in but not before Balerion and Rhaelle climbed on his shoulders and Ashaar took the spot on top of the head.

Jon never realized that he was stark naked as he went down the stairs to go outside the ruined tower, when he finally stepped outside he realized that it was much colder than usual and the inhabitants of the keep starred at him wether it was because f the dragons or his nakedness this author can't tell you.

Suddenly Robb and all his advisors came out of the main keep and starred at Jon.

"Jon! Where have you been? Why are you naked? Are those dragons?" asked Robb to his half brother echoing the thoughts of every one around them.

"What?! I am not naked?!" said Jon frowning as he didn't remember having disrobed since the last time he went to bed wich was two days ago but as he glanced at himself he was completely baffled as to why he was in fact naked "How I don't remember….." whispered the young man lost in thoughts.

"Did you have a nice time with a whore huh Snow?" said Theon not wanting to pass an occasion to rile the bastard of Ned Stark.

The young man in question flushed in embarassement and anger at the accusation the Greyjoy threw at him something the Lady Stark would surely agree with, it seemed that even if Cateln didn't like the Greyjoy she hated Jon even more. Sensing the discomfort of the one that brought them to life the three dragons started to hiss threateningly at the Greyjoy, thankfully for Theon being new born the drakes weren't able to breath fire yet.

"Hola Snow keep your pets on a leash You wouldn't want to force me to defend myself and kil them am I right?" said Theon as he tried to boast his ego to mask the extreme fear he felt when the dragons hissed at him.

"Calm down both of you! It isn't the time nor the place to have a go at each other. We will go inside , Jon will dress himself and then he will explain himself is that clear!" stated Robb having enough of the feud between his friend and his brother.

Then the group went inside the keep to obey the orders of the acting lord, Jon quicly went to dress himself and then explained what happened to him since the day before.

/

King's Landing's Red Keep

Arthur Dayne or as he was known in the North Damon Sand was currently observing the great ponce and false heir of the Iron Throne Joffrey Baratheon (Waters) as he trained with his uncle (father) Jaime Lannister, the knight who once squired to him was someone who turned for the worst, no honor and an Oathbreaker.

Arthur shook his head as the prince was soundly defeated and as the rat he was threw a temper tantrum, the dornish knight turned to his former brother and current Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Barristan Selmy the Bold the man he was here to see he had aged well and despite being old the man still had an aura of strength around him. Arthur hid a smirk as he saw how disappointed the Lord Commander was with both the King and the brat he had for an heir.

Approaching the old Knight the dornish man said "Ser Selmy could I have a word with you if you have the time."

"What business do you have with me stranger?" asked the old knight

"I know someone who miht be interested in squiring for a man wearing white." Stated Arthur.

"Fine follow me stranger. But you should warn your young friend the guard isn't what it was." Soflty said the old knight.

The two men went in the office of the Lord Commander to talk without beig heard.

"Arthur!? You are alive I thought you were dead brother! Why are you here? Where were you during all these years" exclaimed Barristan who had recognised the dornish knight despite the disguise he wore.

"Where do you think I was guarding the rightful king not that fat oaf and his mad heir." Said Arthur

"You were in Essos with Viserys?!" asked Barristan in disbelief "but you came with the northern retinue…."

"Viserys isn't the rightful king as a son of Rhaegar still lives." Said the dornish knight so soflty no one outside the room could have heard.

"How…..The northern girl….He got her with child didn't he! But who….The bastard!" exclaimed Barristan having figured out the mystery.

"Yes I trust you can keep this secret. I am hear to warn you that soon the king will come reclaim what is his so I advise you to choose your side carefully." Warned Arthur before turning to leave leaving his former brother deep in thoughts.

Having accomplished what he came here for Arthur longed to retur North and keep protecting his king from making the very foolish mistake of joining the night's watch something he and the boy's ''father'' didn't agree upon.

 _FlashBack two weeks ago_

 _"Stark a word about your son, the boy has an insane idea in his mind, he wants to join the Night's watch!" said the disguised Arthur clearly angry with Ned._

 _"It is a worthy ambition for him that way he will be safe from Robert should he learn of the boy's true parentage." Said the Lord of Winterfell._

 _"Were he really a bastard I would have agreed with you Stark but the fact is he isn't a bastard and he is probably the best hope this kingdom has based on what I saw from that piece of shit that calls himself a prince. By the way I hope your daughter grows quickly or she will become a new Rhaella." Said Arthur warning the new hand of the king._

 _Flashback end_

"My my What is a former Kingsguard that is believed to be dead doing in King's Landing?"

Arthur turned and saw the Master of Whispers, or as every one called him the eunuch.

"….I don't have to answer to you Varys after all who knows who you are really loyal to after all weren't you the one the advice king Aerys to allow Tywin Lannister into the city? So leave me alone eunuch I have no time to play your silly games" said the knight to the spymaster.

"I am loyal to the realm ser Knight." Replied the spymaster with his overly sweet voice.

The dornish knight left the keep and the city and returned North to protect his king.

/

Essos Pentos.

Daenerys had run away from her brother after hearing that he intended to sell her to savage as a bride all for an army that were known to never cross the seas.

This was the last straw as it showed that her brother had descended into madness always obsessed with getting the Iron Throne back, the monster that wore her brother's face had clearly made a choice, he chose a throne he may never get over the sister he had.

The young Targaryen waited for the best time to run before doing so because it wouldn't end well for her should she be caught.

She ran as soon as her ''wedding'' preparations began using the fact that the servants worked over time to sneak away, but not before stealing what the Magister Illyrio Mopatis intended to give her as her wedding gift, after all if the thing was to be given to her it is in a way hers right?

Now that she had ran away young Daenerys didn't know what she should do, having been kept isolated all her life the girl didn't know how she should react, in the end she decided to go back home in Westeros in hiding of course as she didn't want to be killed by the Usurper and his dogs.

To be continued….

* * *

Will Daenerys make it to Westeros safely? What will happen to Jon now?

Answers to these questions will cost you reviews ;P


End file.
